Un amour interdit
by Bella-Joulie-Beauty
Summary: Hermione entre en 7e année.La dernière, et sans doute la plus dure.Drago, n'est plus si hautain et froid qu'avant.Il a changé.Hermione l'a compris.Et très vite, une fascination se crée,qui les meneras beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient immaginés.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voilà, je suis nouvelle ici. Enfin, je lisais depuis longtemps les fictions, d'abords celles de Twilight, puis maintenant Harry Potter, et particulièrement, celles avec le couple Draco/Hermionne. L'inspiration** **m'est venu comme ça, d'un seul cout. Et depuis elle me hante. Alors je me permet de la mettre en ligne, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je m'excuses d'avances pour les fautes d'orthographes futurs que je pourrais écrire. _L'erreur est humaine_. Comme je le dis. ^^**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Oh! C'est ici, que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au Joug des étoiles ennemies cette chaire lasse du monde ... Un Dernier regard, mes yeux! Une dernière étreinte, mes bras ! __Et vous lèvres, vous portes de l'haleine, scellez par un baiser légitime un contrat illimité avec la Mort…_

La pluie s'abattait sur mon corps, inerte, et le sien, recroquevillé au-dessus de moi. Je ne sentais rien. Juste une sensation de flottement. Ainsi que des bras m'entourant. Me suppliant de rester. De me battre. Pour _lui_.

Je devais faire un effort. Pour ouvrir les yeux. Pour bouger. Au moins une main.

Entendre ses sanglots, de douleurs, de rage et de haine m'étaient insupportable. Il ne devait pas souffrir, rien que pour moi. Je n'en valais pas la peine. Il l'avait dit lui-même un jour, d'ailleurs.

En ouvrant doucement les yeux, c'est son visage défiguré par les larmes, et la pluie. Il n'empêche, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

-D…Dra..co… ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis. Je priais pour qu'il m'ait tout de même entendu.

D'un seul coup il releva la tête.

-Hermione, mon dieu, amour. Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas.

Je lui fis un faible sourire.

-Qu'elle belle mort, mourir dans les bras celui qui nous est le plus cher.

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça…

-C'est la vérité…Tu sais…Quelque part au fond de moi je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le début. Si je n'avais pas été qu'une sang de bourbe. SI j'avais pus être à ta hauteur. Toi qui étais au-dessus de tout le monde. Si fier, si raffiné. Tu brillais. J'aurais alors tout donné pour n'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un simple regard de toi…

-Oh, Hermione, tu as eu bien plus que cela. Tellement plus.

-Laisses-moi partir…

-Non ! Hors de question ! Amour, je t'en prie, reste. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'a fais revivre. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

-Tu l'a trouvera, la bonne. Une personne qui sera enfin à ta hauteur.

-Non, je ne veux pas d'une autre personne ! JE ne veux que toi ! Je t'en prie, restes avec moi. Je t'aime tu entends ! JE T'AIME !

Je souris. Il me l'avait dit. Pas dans les meilleures circonstances. Mais maintenant que je le savais, je pouvais partir. En sachant qu'on m'avait aimé un jour.

-J…Je…T'aime, ne l'oubli pas. A jamais…

Je fermais les yeux. Me laissant aller.

Quelque part, bien loin de la où j'étais à présent. J'entendis un cri. Strident. Laissant échapper tant de désespoir, et de tristesse.

-NOOOOOOONNNN !!!

Mais je ne fis pas demi-tour. J'étais trop faible. Après avoir sentie, une dernière sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. Je m'arrêtais de penser.

* * *

**N'hesitez pas à me dire, ce que vous en pensez. Le premier chapitre est en cours...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà enfin le Premier Chapitre! Je suis vraiment désolée pour les quelques personnes qui avaient commencé à lire le prologue et l'ancien premier chapitre (qui n'était vraiment pas à mon gout...), j'ai eus quelque soucis d'écriture, mais me revoilà plus motivée que jamais! Comme vous l'avez vu j'ai réecrit et changé le premier chapitre, plus long aussi. Alors sans plus attendre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Un dangereux fascinement**

_Ces plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes dans leurs excès ils meurent telle la poudre et le feu, que leur baiser consume._

Le trio d'or était nonchalamment installé près du lac. Ils profitaient des derniers jours ensoleillés. Harry et Ron étaient allongés sur le dos et faxaient le ciel parsemé de nuage blanc. Hermione était placée entre ses deux derniers amis, contre le tronc d'un des arbres centenaires, le nez fourré dans son livre. Comme Harry sifflotait doucement une mélodie inconnue, la jeune fille essayait vainement de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Elle soupira doucement et abandonna son chapitre, et posa son livre sur ses genoux. Hermione leva la tête et laissa son regard voyager sur le parc du château. Non loin de là, en face, le trio de Serpentard se trouvait dans la même position qu'eux. Ses yeux restèrent posés sur le blond ténébreux.

_Drago Malefoy. _

Drago Malefoy était l'être le plus abjecte et prétentieux qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Représentation parfaite du sorcier infâme dans sa plus grande splendeur .Vile et lâche. Elle le détestait pour toutes ses insultes qu'il lui avait dites. Oh ça oui, elle le detestait au plus au point.

Et pourtant elle continuait de le fixer. Elle le détailla longuement. Il fallait bien avoué qu'il avait bien changé au fil des années. Son visage plongé sur le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait, elle ne distinguait que ses mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Hermione le regarda longtemps.

Le Serpentard cessa d'écrire et releva doucement la tête. Hermione se figea, arrêtant momentanément de respirer. Ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir affirmer qu'ils savaient que leur regard était porté l'un sur l'autre. Pourtant chacun fixait l'autre.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione sentait ses mains devenir moites, elle attendait le moment où il lui ferait une grimace ou peut-être un geste insultant. Mais il ne fit rien. Se contentant de la regarder.

-Et oh, Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Tu étais dans la lune, sourit-il, je te disais qu'il faudrait s'inscrire pour la sortie à pré-au-lard.

-Euh oui, bien sur, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Histoire de profiter encore de ce soleil, renchérit Ron.

Les deux garçons retournèrent à leur contemplation et Hermione leva furtivement les yeux vers le blond. Ce dernier était retourné à sa rédaction. Elle respira bruyamment et re-ouvrit son livre.

…

De l'autre coté Drago écrivait une lettre à sa mère il savait que dans peut de temps, les échanges entre eux deux deviendraient de plus en plus dure. Alors il voulait profiter au maximum du temps qui lui était impartis. Sa main trembla à cette pensée mais il la chassa le plus rapidement possible et reporta son attention à la suite de sa phrase. Il lui racontait sa première semaine passée, ne parlant que de chose futilise et sans aucun sous entendue. Des sujets sans grande importances mais qui rassurait et calmait le jeune homme. Ainsi que sa mère pensait-il. Il hésita avant de signer, regardant son parchemin qui se troublait peu à peu. ? Il secoua la tête et osa un nouveau regard pour la brune en face de lui. D'ici, il ne la voyait que de loin et pourtant il imaginait très bien la petit ride installée sur son front, quelque boucles qui lui tomberaient négligemment sur le visage.

Drago reprit sa plume et signa.

_Je vous embrasse fort, Drago._

Drago longeait les couloirs. Il était tard, et il revenait de la bibliothèque. Sons pas rapide et assuré, il voulait arriver au plus vite au dortoir et s'engouffrer sous la couette chaude de son lit. Soudain, le Serpentard s'arrêta net, il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille. Des murmures. Le jeune homme se colla contre le mur et se déplaça vers le recoin. Hélas, il était trop loin pour apercevoir distinctement les deux silhouettes qui se dessinaient dans le couloir à sa droite. Ses deux silhouettes grande et imposante, ne pouvaient-être que celle de deux hommes. Qui, au vus des chuchotis précipités, se disputaient.

-Ne joue pas au con avec moi menaça la première voix.

-Oh la ferme, nous savons très bien qu'il ne bronchera jamais contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Ne le sous estime pas.

-Malefoy et extrêmement loyale envers sa famille.

-Cependant, je doute qu'il en soit déjà capable.

-Quelle mauviette !

-Silence !

-Il doit lui jurer fidélité avant la fin de l'année, siffla la deuxième voix.

-Et il le ferra. C'est notre mission. Il n'a pas le choix, il faut simplement y allé doucement est le rallier à notre cause.

-J'espère pour toi que tu as raison, souffla-t-il.

-Sois juste patient.

Les deux ombres s'éloignaient tout en continuant de murmurer des choses que Drago ne pouvait plus entendre.

Drago se remit à respirer, regardant les flammes des torches qui dansaient sur le mur. Il soupira doucement. A peine une semaine qu'ils étaient ici et voilà que les ennuis commençait déjà. C'est le pas beaucoup plus lent qu'il retourna aux dortoirs.

Cette nuit là, Drago dormit très mal. Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises en sueur, la respiration haletante. Refaisant le même cauchemar dès qu'il parvenait à fermer l'œil.

_Dans ce mauvais rêve, Drago se trouvait à l'intersection de deux chemins, l'un partant sur la droite, l'autre vers la gauche. Il faisait nuit, et il se trouvait dans une forêt très dense où il ne pouvait même pas apercevoir le ciel. Il hésitait longtemps, à aller a droite, ou a gauche. Finalement il choisissait le chemin qui lui semblait le plus dégagé._

_Mais à mesure qu'il avançait, le chemin se rétrécissait, les racines et les ronces lui donnaient de plus en plus de mal à traverser. Il se recroquevillait au maximum pour se protéger des épines, sursauta au moindre craquement ou son étrange._

_Et quand enfin il parvenait au bout de ce chemin, il tombait dans une clairière, faiblement éclairée. Au centre, une femme pleurait. En s'approchant il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Alors il accourait vers elle. Se jetant à ses genoux._

_-Mère ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Mère ? Répondez-moi. Mère !_

_Mais Narcissa Malefoy continuait de pleurer, sans même regarder son fils. _

_Drago se retourna violement et se retrouva nez à nez au seigneur des ténèbres, du bras il lui fit un signe sur le côté. Aux pieds de sa mère, gisait sans vie, le corps inerte de Lucius Malefoy._

_Drago releva la tête vers le mage noir, apeurer, mais avant qu'il ait put parler, un éclair vert jaillit, et tout sombra dans le noir, le néant. Au loin, alors que le jeune homme tombait dans le vide sans fin, il entendit le crie de désespoir de sa mère._

Finalement, après avoir comprit qu'il ne retrouverait plus le sommeil, Drago s'assit dans son lit, et attrapa une pochette sous son matelas. Cette dernière contenait toute les lettres de sa mère. Elles lui apportaient le réconfort lorsqu'il en avait besoin comme dans ce cas là. Il attrapa aussi un morceau de chocolat sur sa table de chevet, son péché mignon et relu inlassablement les lettres tant aimées de sa mère.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous à plus. J'ai fais au mieux pour trouver un début attrayant, mettant tout de suite en avant du suspens et une intringue. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour critiquer, commenter, et donner votre avis ! =)

Bonne soirée.


End file.
